D-Extreme
D-Extreme is one of the first batch of wrestlers in the X-WCW during its inception. He also wrestled in now defunct federations such as the AWF, XAW/ACW and UCW. His wrestling gimmick is a 'violent drunk'. His notable achievements include being the first X-WCW Heavyweight Champion and also being the first AWF TV Champion. The Early Days D-Extreme started off his wrestling career at a young age of 16 in the MWO (Maverick Wrestling Organization), a backyard federation just near the suburbs of North Carolina. There, he was taught some of the fundamentals of professional wrestling such as taking bumps and whatnots. A few months after MWO folded, he continued his studies and got his high school diploma. After finishing High School, he went into SCW (Seibertron Championship Wrestling) as one of the jobbers during their dark matches. There he met Cyberstrike, Wrecka and Impactor. All who were soon to be or were already big stars of that federation. While the other 3 prospered in SCW, D-Extreme just stayed there in their golden age for only 3 weeks and 6 matches. A few months after his departure from SCW, it closed down. After leaving SCW, he got into a drug problem that forced his parents to send him to rehab. Fresh out of rehab, he watched a wrestling house show of the AWF. He was interested in their product seeing big men like him prosper (Ravage and Bombshell). During his stay in the AWF, the name "D-Extreme" was born. While watching his tapes in the now defunct SCW, an AWF crew told him he was 'extreme'.Before going into the main roster, he was put into the AWF developmental roster where he and "Cyberstrike" Christopher Back met yet again alongside Powermaster Prime and Dinobots. Months after being with the AWF, he was called up to the main roster with the other three men. His first AWF televised event was the May 27th edition of mayhem in the year 2002 against Lord Zarak. Sad to say, he lost that encounter and lost a few more to the likes of Ravage and Dinobots to name a few. It was then where he was put into the stable of newcomers called the Nation of Domination with Cyberstrike, Powermaster Prime, and Dinobots which was the so-called leader. But things came a bit troubling within the group as Dinobots/SSSSG disbanded the group. This made the remaining trio form the stable called the nTo into the AWF. It was during September 2002 when he and his friend Cyberstrike won the AWF tag team champions from the tag team known as Compufire. Though it was just a few days reign, it was a big accomplishment for the duo in their stay as a tag team in the AWF. While D-Extreme garnered a minor success in the AWF, he received plenty in the other federation known as the X-WCW. The federation was actually purchased by Christopher Back from its old owner called 'depthcharge'. In the X-WCW's first PPV, Ground Zero, D-Extreme became the first X-WCW World Champion in a 20-man battle royale. During his first reign, he had a feud with Cyberstrike and lost it to him in a best of 3 match. He was often seen in the main events trying to reclaim his X-WCW World Champion from Cyberstrike but always lost to his real life friend or was bested by another wrestler. He competed in numerous matches including ladder matches and the famous Hell's Chamber match in which he became one of the first participants in the X-WCW PPV entitled 'Vendetta'. Hockeysticks and many other 'firsts' for D-Extreme (2003 to Early 2004) D-Extreme was in somewhat of a doghouse in the AWF for his association with Cyberstrike. However, his brief encounter with Blaster86 in a hockeystick on a pole match started to give him vibes that he was good as a face. During the year 2003 to 2004 in the AWF, he became the first AWF Television Champion by defeating Windcharger at the tournament finals. He would defend the title for a couple of months under the Warzone brand (due to the AWF's brief brand split) until he lost it against Amarant Odinson at some show. After losing the AWF TV title, he would continue to go on a singles run at the AWF but would only have sporiadic success. D-Extreme joined the ACW which had a working relationship with the X-WCW. There, he won the ACW Tag Team Titles with Cyberstrike as well as winning the ACW European Title. His time in the ACW was brief, however, since the company was not running that well and would go into periods of no shows occurring for the fed. On the side of the X-WCW, he would become yet another first time champion after getting the X-WCW European title. He would defend the title in a memorable ladder match against K-Krush before dropping the title against Divebomb in a Hell in a Cell match at Collision Course. During the X-WCW's move to the MechaEx station, D-Extreme would finally regain his X-WCW World Heavyweight Title after defeating Wolfang in a Hells Chamber match at Doubleshot. Not only would he get the title, but he would also win the X-WCW United States title that Wolfang already had.This match occurred a night after Wolfang won the X-WCW title from Cyberstrike at Archivemania II. Going into Starrcade: Neo, the United States Championship was vacated and D-Extreme had to defend the World title against the Royal Bash winner Tony Bonito. Both men fought hard and after the riot that occurred around ringside, D-Extreme retained his title that night. He would lose the title to Bombshell, however, at the Lord of the Ring PPV in a Hell's Elimination Chamber match. In the Wargames, he represented Team X-WCW against Team nto and The Army of Darkness in a losing effort during the No Escape PPV.On the X-WCW's first award show under Warzone #12, he won the X-WCW Wrestler of the Year award which was one of the highlights for him in the year 2003. As a face in the X-WCW, he would try numerous times within late 2003 to early 2004 to regain the X-WCW Heavyweight Title but would always come up short. During the early parts of 2004, he and Cyberstrike would rekindle their feud starting from the X-WCW Xtreme Title Tournament in which saw both men help take the other out of their tournament place one way or another. The feud led to a Triple Threat Theater match at X-WCW's Pay-Per-View: Bloodbath. In its final match, Scaffold match, Wreck-Tron made his return and sent both D-Extreme and Cyberstrike falling to make the match end in a draw situation. The Feud culminated at Royal Bash 2 where Cyberstrike defeated D-Extreme in a Hell's Chamber match. At the same night, he was in the Royal Bash but both he and Eamon X were eliminated the same time by BLASTER, the eventual winner of the match. Serial Slackaz In the AWF, he finally got a title run after a year and a half. After being in the mid-card shuffle from the whole of 2004, the last part was a rollercoaster ride of emotion and of his career. At the first two AWF shows in December 2004, his name has been dropped a couple of tims, but to no avail D-Extreme was not used on screen or in the ring. During the December 2 edition of Warzone and December 6 edition of Mayhem, he was present backstage. Rumors started to circulate that December 6 night that D-Extreme and the AWF would be parting ways, but something else happened. In the middle of the broadcast, the relative newcomers Atticus and Ignavus talked about D-Extreme and why he was being sent to Reily's office for something. On December 19, 2004, D-Extreme and Ignavus won the AWF tag team titles at the AWF event called Regenesis. Not only did Igz and D-Ex win the tag team titles, but unbeknownst to both of them or anyone, have formed the newest breed of tag team duo the likes that the AWf has never seen. In his interview with X-WCW.com, D-Extreme said that the AWF staff said the partnership would only be "temporary". "Originally, I wanted to have a singles push. But when I saw that the tag division needs a spice up, I thought that I'd stay here. I already have a lot of accolades as a singles wrestler in any fed I've been on..so WHY NOT a tag title this time?", D-Extreme (2005) Though they were tag team champions, it was only at that period that both D-Extreme and Ignavus got to know each other better. Soon, a strong friendship was made and the drive to be the best tag team in the AWF started. Both Ignavus and D-Extreme thought of the names of both their tag team and the finishing maneuver in which they would use from time to time. In their first title defense, they defeated Y3B and NMat in the AWF Rumble PPV. "During the Y3B-Atticus mini feud, me and Igz fought the team of Y3B and NMat for some weird reason. Now Y3B has always been sort of an asshole sometimes, but I knew he was a talented guy. Now NMat, we fought each other in the past and he is also a great tag wrestler. The problem here was, me and Igz thought we were going to LOSE the titles to them. But, fate has a funny way of dealing things. We WON the match in a blowoff match on that PPV to end the feud.", D-Ex (2005) After the PPV, the Slackers went on to feud with Murder Inc.'s Auros and Wild One. After retaining the titles, they faced the unlikely duo of Judge Death and Baxter which dubbed themselves 'Ravenous Justice'. Judge Death and Baxter also have the chemistry like the Serial Slackaz. Before the AWF closed down during October 2007, Ignavus and D-Extreme were STILL listed as the current holders of the AWF tag team titles. D-Extreme: General Manager The story goes Titles and Achivements X-WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2) X-WCW World Tag Team Champion (w/Cyberstrike) X-WCW International Tag Team Champion (w/Cyberstrike) X-WCW United States Champion X-WCW European Champion AWF Television Champion AWF Tag Team Champion (2) (w/Cyberstrike) (w/Ignavus) UCW World Heavyweight Champion XAW/ACW European Champion XAW/ACW Tag Team Champion (w/Cyberstrike) Finishers/Signature Moves X-Ocution (High angle impaler DDT) Xtreme Factor (Powerbomb flip into face-crusher) Dragon Sleeper (submission move) Songs The following were songs that D-Extreme used as his theme music in the past. - "Turn it up/Bangin It" (AWF debut song) - "No Chance" by Dope (nTo song) - "Stand up and Shout" by Fozzy (X-WCW/AWF/XAW/ACW) - "X gonna give it to ya" by DMX (X-WCW/AWF) - "Comfort Eagle" by Cake (Serial Slackaz/GM D-Extreme theme song, AWF and X-WCW) - "This fire burns" by Killswitch engage (X-WCW) Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters